Forum Nintendo (FN)
Forum Nintendo (Forum-N, FN) is a Nintendo forum, created on September 22nd 2004 as forum_NINTENDO. On October 20th 2008, the site's host Zetaboards crashed, resulting in a 2000 member loss. The forum re-opened on October 23rd, and currently has 233 members with 25,031 posts. Forum Nintendo History Forum Nintendo was launched on September 22nd 2004, as s6.invisionfree.com/forum_NINTENDO. The forum's creator Linkums, invited friends (and current members) MasterTyranitar, Krushrpants, and Grand Admiral Bob. More then one year after the launch, they began to use CJB to make the domain shorter, because they all thought it looked better, and the site was then forumnintendo.cjb.com. Months later, the Forum-N domain name was suggested, and then considered for a short while by The Thief, he finally purchased the domain on On April 1st 2006, the site did their first April Fool's, saying the site had closed and would not re-open. The members panicked, and the joke had to end early, ending in a formal apology. By then the site had become popular, and the domain name Forum-N.com was purchased. On April 1st 2007, the site did the second April Fool's joke, in which they disguised the site as Forum-S.com (The motto became "We take sports seriously", instead of the regular "Wii take games seriously"). Seven days later, the forum reached 100, 000 posts. Then on August 4th 2007, Linkums (the site owner), stepped down from administration to be a regular member. He chose Chugaboo, Dude2000, and The Thief to become admins and help run the site. By this point, the site had become even more popular. But when the Nintendo Nsiders forums, the site had a flood of new members, resulting in over 100 regularly active members. By 2008, the site had reached over 2000 members. On April 1st 2008, the site performed their third April Fool's joke, changing the background to a shock picture parodying Michael Jackson holding his nose. To add to this, the filters for the site were altered for exaggerated phrases. The 2008 April Fool's Day was taken very well, most likely due to the fact that members could continue to post. Which it turns out, is something forum users enjoy. On October 20th 2008, the host of the site (Zetaboards) crashed, causing the site to lose over 2000 members. The site is currently at 233 members, and growing. What happens next is entirely up to you... Staff Administrators Crimson The Thief D2K (Originally Dude2000) Grand Admiral Bob Krushrpants Linkums Global Moderators ''' dritzzmainsword moss TriforceMan ''Forum Moderators'' ' Kreator (Forum: World of Hyrule) Forum Layout '''The Bulletin Board' "Old" Forum-N Recent News Suggestions and Tech Support Board Forum Discussion Podcast Discussion '' Introductions The Nintendo Store '''Nintendo Discussion' ' '''Nintendo Discussion ' Nintendo Wii Nintendo DS '''Game Discussions General Gaming Current Consoles Game Reviews World Of Hyrule Topic Discussion ' '''Fan Art Area: RP Fan Fiction Anime / Manga '''Irrelevance' ' '''Off Topic Discussion Recent Events / Debates Spam Central / Forum Games ''Forum Games, Spam Central Chat Chat